


El sol que se alzará

by enhipares



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: El musical ya existía en 1970, Gen, Hay Sirius/Remus si quieres verlo, Quién dijo coherencia histórica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enhipares/pseuds/enhipares
Summary: Los merodeadores tienen las canciones de Los Miserables como himno y bandera. Tiene su lógica si piensas que las dos son historias de revolución, de amistad y de pérdida.





	El sol que se alzará

**Author's Note:**

> Para V, que me dio esta idea un día de verano de 2017, dando vida a un relato que traspasa todos los límites temporales. De la rebeldía y las ansias de revolución donde los colores de Francia se mezclan con los de Gryffindor. Lo que no se dice es que lo que ambos tienen en común es el rojo granate de la sangre que será derramada. Hasta entonces, long live the friends, the reckless and the brave.

James se acuerda de ese momento años más tarde, cuando está oculto en el refugio que forma Godric’s Hollow, mirando por la ventana de un día gris que se extiende como un meticuloso recordatorio de la guerra. Sus ojos pasan sobre los ladrillos oscuros de las casas, las filas de árboles de la calle de enfrente y las nubes amenazando con estallar en tormenta. James mira pero su mente está en otra parte, viajando por carreteras escocesas hasta divisar las altas agujas negras de un castillo, volando hasta la torre de la que siempre será su casa, y entrando a la habitación de unos chicos que siempre considerará sus hermanos.

Hasta que llegó a Godric’s Hollow, hogar tenía otro nombre y su refugio era un pequeño universo desordenado que vibraba con cantidades enormes de despreocupación. Lo recuerda bien. No solo el cuarto, recuerda un momento concreto. Puede ver los uniformes de quidditch hechos un ovillo sobre la cama, los libros y pergaminos esparcidos por el suelo. El gramófono de Remus en la esquina del cuarto. El día estaba claro y lleno de posibilidades. La guerra todavía quedaba lejos pero ese día hablaron de revolución.

Todo empezó con Remus. A Sirius no le parecería sorprendente porque Remus tiene la inocencia escrita en la cara y cuando te quieres dar cuenta estás en el despacho de Mcgonagall y mientras la profesora repite un discurso que has escuchado mil veces, vuelves la vista atrás, hasta el momento en el que hablaron de la idea, y más adelante, hasta cuando la idea solo fueron palabras vacías y si te pones a tirar del hilo, descubres que el origen de todo fue Remus.

“Es una de las cosas que Remus hace”, diría Sirius, “él da la idea y luego no tenemos más remedio que ejecutarla”. A lo que Remus replicaría, “yo no os dije que hicierais nada. Solo comenté que Filch había confiscado megaestampidos de Zonko. En absoluto os dije que cogierais la capa, entrarais en su despacho y las robarais para hacerlas estallar al lado del Sauce Boxeador”. “Veis”, diría Sirius, señalándole con un dedo, “ahí está la confesión. No se puede decir esas cosas y esperar que la gente se quede impasible, Lunático. Admítelo, en el fondo esperas que la gente haga esas cosas”. Remus pondría los ojos en blanco y se marcharía dando por zanjada la conversación mientras Sirius replicaría, un poco más alto, “¡No le puedes lanzar el hueso al perro y esperar que no lo coja!”

Ese día empieza con Remus leyendo sobre su cama. James y Sirius entran en el cuarto después del entrenamiento de quidditch. Tiran las escobas sobre la cama, se quitan las capas, comentan algunas de las jugadas. Sirius centra su atención en Remus.

-¿Qué haces, Lunático?

-Leer.

Sirius pone los ojos en blanco. Se acerca a él en tres grandes zancadas y le quita el libro de las manos. Remus hace el ademán de cogerlo pero para cuando intenta alcanzarle Sirius ya está leyendo.

-¡Qué cosa tan triste es no saber dónde habita su alma! Los que padecéis porque amáis, amad más aún. Morir de amor es vivir.

Sirius tiene ese tono de voz grave que le acredita como capitán de quidditch para gritar órdenes a sus compañeros de equipo y lanzar grandes discursos antes de que cada partido que invitan a jugar más y a jugar mejor. Sirius lee con la misma pasión con la que juega, con la que camina, con la que hace magia. Casi sin esfuerzo, insultantemente poderoso.

-Vi en la calle a un joven muy pobre que amaba. Llevaba un sombrero roto, una levita vieja con los codos parchados; el agua entraba a través de sus zapatos, y los astros a través de su alma.

O al menos eso piensa Remus. Remus también cree que la suya no es una opinión objetiva.

-Y así seguían sus pensamientos, página a página, para terminar diciendo: Si no hubiera quien amase, se apagaría el sol.

Puede ver las palabras reverberando en su garganta y saliendo de su boca con la confianza de quien declara leyes que deberían ser interpretadas. Bien es cierto que las personas que componen grandes discursos no suelen reírse al terminar.

-Nosotros contribuyendo a la futura historia del quidditch y tú aquí sentado leyendo moñadas.

El hechizo que rodeaba a Sirius se deshace. Lo que deja ver es, bueno, a Sirius.

-Para tu información y como aporte a tu escaso conocimiento cultural, es una historia sobre la sociedad francesa del diecinueve. Habla de ley, de justicia, de política. No son moñadas.

Sirius se vuelve hacia James, que está quitándose las botas mientras escucha la conversación. Clava una pierna en el suelo, la otra mano sobre su pecho. Las dotes dramáticas de los Black hacen que Sirius respire hondo y proclame:

-James Potter, si yo no te amase, el sol desaparecería, los lagos se secarían, los desiertos se helarían y Snape sería la persona más atractiva de Hogwarts.

James sonríe. Remus suspira. Es un tipo de suspiro que suena a exasperación, uno que indica que Remus Lupin debería ser expuesto en una vitrina bajo el título “la persona con más santa paciencia del mundo mágico”.

-La futura historia del quidditch va a estar llena de paletos.

James sonríe aún más. Sirius coge su jersey y lo tira apuntando a la cara de Remus. Remus hace una mueca, claramente divertido pero tratando de que no se note mucho con ese talento que solo puede invocar Remus para ocultar las emociones. “Dónde está Peter”, pregunta James. Cambian de conversación. Se marchan a comer. No vuelven a hablar de sociedades francesas ni de revoluciones hasta pasados unos días, cuando Sirius entra en la habitación una noche de domingo.

Las luces de Escocia comienzan a apagarse y despiertan a las luces del colegio, que crean una atmósfera acogedora, casi maternal, que invita a querer un poco más al invierno. El crepitar del fuego de la chimenea es confortable, el crujido de las escaleras es una melodía suave y las palabras dichas son recuerdos que quedarán sin pretenderlo para toda la vida. En el pasillo, Sirius lo escucha. Da unos pasos, entra a la habitación.

_Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me?_

Sirius cierra la puerta despacio. Remus y Peter juegan al ajedrez. El gramófono sigue girando.

_Somewhere beyond the barricade, is there a world you long to see? Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free!_

Sirius se queda quieto en la puerta. Peter mueve ficha y lo mira.

_Do you hear the people sing? Singing the songs of angry men?_

-¿Estás bien, Sirius?

_It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again!_

Sirius no contesta. James entra en ese momento y choca con él.

-¿Pero qué?

_When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!_

Sirius al fin reacciona. Da un paso. Dice: Qué es esto. Cuando Sirius Black dice “qué es esto”, en realidad pregunta de dónde ha surgido esta música que invita a salir de casa, juntar los hombros y hacer frente a todo lo que venga por delante. Que incita a alzar el puño, a gritar más alto, a seguir a tus compañeros y jurar que lucharás junto a ellos. Sirius Black acaba de descubrir el himno de todos sus próximos partidos. Remus responde:

-Los miserables.

-Miserable era yo antes de conocer esto.

James, todavía en el marco de la puerta, presta atención a la música. Sirius lo mira, como diciendo “¿oyes eso?” y juntos se embarcan en un viaje a la sociedad francesa que sale a las calles a reclamar sus derechos.

-¿No te dan ganas de salir fuera y gritar a los cuatro vientos, Cornamenta?

-A decir verdad, un poco sí.

-¿No te dan ganas de ir a Hogsmeade, comprar cartuchos Nuncatires y ver cómo caen fuegos artificiales sobre Hogwarts mientras suena esta canción? Santa Circe, me dan ganas de mandar un Vociferador a mi madre a las tres de la mañana para que la despierte con esto.

James entrecierra los ojos. Lo medita. _It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again!_

-Suena a…

-¿A desobediencia? ¿A lucha? ¿Una llamada a la rebelión?

-Suena a Gryffindor.

Sirius muestra una de esas sonrisas caninas y le pasa un brazo por encima. Mira a Remus y le pide más canciones de donde haya salido esa. Con esa felicidad desbordante, cualquiera se niega. Así que Remus prepara el gramófono y se sientan a escuchar todas las melodías. No le sorprende que las canciones favoritas de sus amigos resulten ser las que tienen que ver con el grupo del ABC. Pasan tres canciones y Sirius le pregunta por la historia, le pide que le cuente quiénes son esas personas. Remus tiene el impulso de responderle que esas historias son las moñadas de las que se quejaba una semana antes. Pero lo resiste. En cambio, les cuenta una historia que comienza con un pequeño robo y un prisionero.

No sabe por qué, pero James recuerda de repente cuando Remus les presentó a Los Miserables. Recuerda cuando decidieron dividirse las partes de Red and Black aunque les faltaran voces. Cuando se subieron a la mesa de la Habitación Común y James gritó “Red, the blood of angry men!” y Sirius contestó “Black, the dark of ages past!” y alzaron las manos al aire y consiguieron reunir a una multitud de la misma forma que una multitud se reunía en la canción. Lo que no se reunía en la canción era Mcgonagall entrando por la puerta y quitándoles diez puntos por montar un escándalo. Recuerda cuando hablaron de quién sería quién mientras tomaban el desayuno en el Gran Comedor. Sirius dijo:

-Está claro que tú eres Marius. Yo soy Enjolras.

James hace una mueca indignada.

-¿Por qué yo tengo que ser Marius si se puede saber?

-Muy fácil, Cornamenta. Marius va lamentándose por las esquinas y cantándole al amor de su vida. No sabe pensar en otra cosa. Que si Cosette esto, que si Cosette lo otro, y adiós muy buenas sus amigos y la revolución. Tú eres Marius y Cosette bien podría llamarse Lily.

James frunce el ceño.

-¿Y por qué tú eres Enjolras?

-Porque Enjolras es el líder de la revuelta. Es un rebelde en estado puro. Además es el más guapo.

Su amigo suelta un bufido y vuelve a concentrarse en el desayuno, mientras Sirius se queda satisfecho consigo mismo. Remus interviene.

-Piensa, James, que tú consigues casarte con el amor de tu vida.

James se para y lo medita. Mira al otro lado de la mesa, donde Lily se sienta. De repente está visiblemente más contento con la idea de ser Marius.

-Es cierto –replica y levanta las cejas hacia Sirius- al menos yo consigo un final feliz.

-Un respeto, Potter, que algunos estamos dispuestos a morir por la causa.

James recuerda un momento meses después. Cuando las barricadas se convirtieron en un grupo de magos. Cuando la rebelión traspasó el papel y la melodía. Recuerda las sombras acechando, el aire cargado de tensión, las varitas descargando destellos de luz que descubrían retazos del enemigo. Recuerda el olor penetrante que resultaba del choque de magia contra magia. Y a Sirius a su lado, moviendo su varita sin descanso, rechazando la invasión. Cuando la escena termina, hay sombras de túnicas tiradas en las aceras. El olor sigue ahí. A James se le revuelven las tripas. Había una vez un tipo de magia que solo servía para hacer travesuras. Era un tipo de magia que no era inocente, pero sí inofensiva. Sirius trata de recuperar la respiración a su lado. Se acerca despacio y le pone una mano en el hombro. James sigue mirando las sombras pero escucha a su mejor amigo cuando dice:

- _There's a new world for the winning. There's a new world to be won._

James niega con la cabeza pero sonríe. Porque está cansado y esto no ha hecho más que empezar, pero Sirius consigue que la música de un gramófono llegue hasta él incluso cuando la oscuridad parece que lo ha invadido todo y no piensa dar marcha atrás. Así que responde:

- _My place is here, I fight with you._

James recuerda cuando pasó dos meses sin ver a Remus. Las consecuencias de la guerra son devastadoras, James las puede ver, las puede sentir, las está viviendo. Quizás por eso se siente como un niño de trece años cuando una de las cosas que lamenta, en el fondo de su corazón, entre todas las crueles atrocidades de la guerra, es no poder ver a sus amigos. Habían pasado dos meses cuando le llega su carta. Recuerda cómo Remus le contaba las noticias de la ciudad a la que había sido destinado. Cómo le dejaba ver un poco de sus inseguridades. Solo un poco, pero James rellena los huecos porque conoce a Remus. Que la luna llena es más difícil sin ellos, no lo dice, pero James lo sabe. Que los echa de menos, no lo dice, pero sabe que es una sensación que comparten.

Lo que Remus dice es: “He puesto el gramófono y he escuchado a Marius utilizando la canción de la revolución como una declaración de amor. He pensado en Enjolras recriminándole que se dirigen a un objetivo mayor, que sus pequeñas vidas no importan nada. Enjolras estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por un futuro mejor, pero creo que se equivocaba, James, cuando dice que no importan. Creo que nuestras vidas sí que importan. Creo que las vidas de Lily y Harry tienen que importar. Luchamos en esta guerra y nos merecemos sobrevivirla”. Remus firmaría la carta con un: For a world about to dawn, the night that ends at last.

James está distraído mirando por la ventana de su refugio en Godric’s Hollow. Su mente abandona el castillo que una vez fue su hogar y se concentra de nuevo en el cielo. Las primeras gotas de lluvia caen, y no serán las últimas. _There was a time when men were kind, when their voices were soft, and their words inviting_. Es solo el comienzo. _There was a time when love was blind, and the world was a song and the song was exciting._

-James.

James se da la vuelta y ve a Lily en el marco de la puerta. Los cabellos pelirrojos le caen por los hombros y piensa, por un momento, que lo que hay fuera es la noche que se les echa encima, son las nubes que crean un monstruo abismal, que les insufla temor, que les promete negrura y tristeza, pero lo que irradia Lily, firme en cada paso que da en la fortaleza de su nuevo hogar, es la luz del amanecer. James sabe que siempre ha declarado su amor con palabras mayores y grandes gestos. Nunca se le ha dado bien decir poco porque a veces siente tanto que necesita todas las palabras que puede reunir para expresarlo. Pero a veces no puede. A veces simplemente la aprieta entre sus brazos y espera que eso sea suficiente para dar a entender que si hay algo en este mundo por lo que merece la pena vivir es por ella.

Lily llega hasta él y abre los brazos. James la aprieta como si no fuera a soltarla nunca. Hubo una vez que Hogwarts fue su refugio y tres sus hermanos pero no importa cuántos años pasen, cuántas almas se pierdan, que Lily Evans estará allí para recordarle todo aquello por lo que vale la pena luchar. Por lo que merece la pena llevar a cabo una revolución. El día está oscuro y marchita lo que hay a su alrededor y solo es un augurio de los terribles sucesos que quedan por llegar, pero James tiene en brazos a Lily y recuerda esa noche de invierno en Hogwarts, el gramófono dando vueltas, Sirius cantando a voz en grito, Peter riendo como si no hubiera mañana y Remus ocultando su sonrisa detrás de un libro y James piensa, _even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise_.


End file.
